What Do You Want From Me ?
by tigra.grece
Summary: POV Sherlock Depuis quelques temps John essayait d'attiré l'attention pour montrer quelque chose a Sherlock, mais qu'est que John veut réellement de Sherlock


Note de l'auteur : Petie precision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur

je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement

j'écris comme je parle donc voila...

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais ca avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en

ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Sherlock BBC - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc voila désolée.

Pairing : John/Sherlock

Ceci est une SongFic basé sur la chanson de "What Do You Want From Me ".

En Italique ce sont les paroles de la chanson & en Gras ce sont ce que les personnes disent.

**What Do You Want From Me**

Pov Sherlock

Depuis quelques jours je remarquais que John était différent mais, je ne savais pas ce qu'il cherchait a me faire comprendre, mais c'était comme s'il cherchait a me dire ses sentiments.  
>Je ne savais pas ce qu'il veut et j'étais un peu inquiet, car je pouvais avoir tort.<p>

_Hey, slow it down  
>whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me  
>Yeah I'm afraid<br>whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<em>

Je voulais en avoir le coeur net sur ce qu'il voulait de moi, donc je lui ai demandé un jour qu'il revenait du travail, quand il est arrivé je lui ai demandé :

**"Que veux-tu de moi ?"**

_There might have been a time  
>When I would give myself away<br>Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
>But now, here we are so whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me_

Il m'a alors répondu **"Essaye de le déduire ou de chercher ce que je veux te faire comprendre". **Il le disait en souriant, il m'a alors placé un baise sur mes lèvres puis il est parti dans la cuisine préparer le thé.

Mon cerveau & mon corps ont réagi par rapport au baiser qu'il m'a donné et cela m'a donné une motivation supplémentaire pour le chercher

**"John, tu n'as pas à attendre longtemps, je vais finir par trouver"** je me suis dit en parlant à moi-même

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out  
>Please don't give in, I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me_

Petit a petit j'ai remarqué qu'il ne sortait plus avec des filles, il restait avec moi, il était aux petits soins avec moi, il n'était plus en colère contre moi par rapport aux expériences et puis quand on avait des remarques concernant le fait d'être un couple il ne cherchait pas à denier ce que les personnes disaient.

C'est alors que je me suis dit **"Il aurait des sentiments pour moi qui sont plus que de l'amitié ?"  
><strong>Quand j'ai compris cela, je me suis presque arrêté de respirer.

Je suis allé le rejoindre et je lui ai vraiment demandé** "Je pense avoir compris ce que tu recherches, mais que veux tu réellement de moi ?"**

Il m'a alors pris dans ses bras et même si je n'aime pas trop être touché, car je ne suis pas quelqu'un de tactile, mais j'aimais ça.  
><strong>"Je crois que je vais souvent avoir envie d'avoir des câlins" <strong>je me disais dans ma tête.

Il m'a alors dit "J'aimerais te montrer ce qui est l'amour, une relation, je veux tout avoir de toi" quand il m'a dit ça je suis resté surpris, car je ne suis pas quelqu'un de normal.

Je l'ai alors repoussé et je lui ai dit** " Je suis désolé John, mais je suis un "freak" comment peux tu vouloir de moi ?" **

_Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see) that baby you're beautiful  
>And there's nothing wrong with you (nothing wrong with you)<br>It's me, I'm a freak (yeah) but thanks for lovin' me  
>Cause you're doing it perfectly (it perfectly)<br>There might have been a time  
>When I would let you slip away<br>I wouldn't even try  
>But I think you could save my life<em>

Il m'a alors embrassé et il m'a dit **"Tu n'es pas un "freak", tu es absolument incroyable, la vie n'est pas ennuyeuse avec toi, je me sens revivre même si ce n'est jamais facile tous les jours."**  
><strong>"Mais je suis un sociopathe..."<br>"Tu n'es pas un sociopathe, tu es capable d'avoir des sentiments et ce qui vient de se passer en ait la preuve, car tu m'a accepté dès le début de ce que je suis, je t'ai sauvé la vie, puis tu as accepté mon baiser"  
><strong>

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
>Please don't give in, I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep comin around<br>Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
>Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)<em>

Il m'a enlacé et il m'a dit **"Je t'aime Sherlock désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais je veux plus cacher mes sentiments, si tu ne les acceptes pas, alors oublie tout ce qui s'est passé et on restera ami, ou alors je partirais."**

_Just don't give up on me (uuuuuuh)  
>I won't let you down<br>No, I won't let you down_

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte de Baker Steet, je ne voulais pas l'oublier donc je l'ai embrassé pour lui montrer mes sentiments **"Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je serais perdu sans bloggeur, puis tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'important pour moi"**

_(So hey) just don't give up  
>I'm workin it out<br>Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
>It messed me up (It messed me up)<br>Need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, whataya want from me_

Il a répondu à mon baiser et je voyais qu'on pouvait passer à l'étape supérieure a tout moment et quand j'allais en parler il m'a dit "Les autres étapes on les fera petit a petit, je ne suis pas pressé, je peux attendre, je ne te quitte pas, surtout que maintenant je connais tes sentiments envers moi".

FIN


End file.
